


Congratulation, Kouki!

by AsakuraHannah



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuriEvent69, Blow Jobs, Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, Pedophilia, Underage oral, brocest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraHannah/pseuds/AsakuraHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always love lollipop, Sei Nii always give them to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulation, Kouki!

**Author's Note:**

> I warn you, its a pedophilia, so if you don't like, quickly turn around and leave now ^^  
> I hope its easy for you to understand, thank you.
> 
> Made this for the event of #AkaFuriEvent69 in FB XD
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammatical error for this is done in a rush, any mistakes you spotted, just tell me :)

Kouki gasped when Akashi pushed him against his locker. He was about to walked back to the basket ball court when he spotted his step brother who was supposed to be in the other building had come to visit him. For some reason, Kouki didn't like the way he was stared at.

"Umm... Sei _nii-chan_ , shouldn't you be in the... campus? Why are you doing in the elementary school?"

"I heard it, Kouki. You were chosen as a regular in the mini basket program? Isn't that great?" Akashi patted his little brother's head. Receiving Kouki's smile, the seven years old boy hugged his 20 years old brother by the leg.

"Yes! How come you heard it already? I was meant to surprise you!" Kouki pulled on his brother's basket uniform, grinning widely.

"I saw the poster... not bad, as my brother." Akashi picked him up, smiling at the little Kouki in his arms.

Kouki smiled, showing his basket uniform proudly. “Are you going to give me a present, Sei _nii_?” Kouki hugged Akashi’s neck, giving him a peck on his cheek.

“Of course, Kouki. What do you want as a gift?” Akashi asked, pacing to the changing room.

Kouki mumbled to himself, pressing his small forefinger to his chin. “What about a lollipop?”

“Only that? Are you sure?” Akashi asked, opening the door and locked it as soon as they walked in.

“I want!” Kouki smiled brightly.

Akashi sat on the empty bench. Setting Kouki down to his lap, he nuzzled his chocolate brown hair. The boy fidgeting in his lap, moaning at the butterfly touches of Akashi’s fingers under his uniform.

“Sei _nii_ … I mean a real lollipop, not this again…” The boy pouted. He wasn’t sure why Akashi loved to make fun of him, but he’d do what his brother said anyway.

“Why not Kouki? As always, I will give you the real one after this.” Akashi slowly lowered the front of his own pants, pulling out his manhood.

Kouki knowingly shifted in his lap, giving space for Akashi to pull it out.

“Remember, Kouki. This is a secret.” He whispered to his ear.

“I know, you don’t have to repeat that for me. It’s our promise!” He said proudly. Kouki slowly get off from Akashi’s lap, settled next to him and leaned down to kiss the tip of Akashi’s penis.

“Kouki, good boy.” Akashi smiled, sighing at the feeling of hot little tongue licking the base of his shaft.

“Sei _nii_... I want real one, so I’ll do this really quick, okay?” The impatient boy grabbed his length, opening his mouth wide.

Akashi groaned, feeling the tip of his length being sucked by his step brother. “Kouki, so cute. Use your little mouth more, move it.” He ordered, starting to pant heavily. His hand was caressing Kouki’s behind through his uniform. His digits starting to play on his little balls in between his legs.

“Sei _nii_ …” Kouki moaned slightly at the tingled touches, wiping his wet mouth. His brother was pretty wet already.

“Congratulation, Kouki.” Akashi whispered and patting his head. He sucked on his breath when Kouki giggled at the congratulatory. The vibration reached downwards, Kouki’s little fingers skillfully playing against his twin sacks. Akashi leaned forwards, growling at the pleasure. “Kouki…” His waist slightly moved, accidentally choking the little boy who was giving him the job.

Kouki coughed, wipping the pre-cum from his mouth. Face flushing at the contact his brother’s big, precious length made him touched his throat. “Sei _nii_ … so deep…” He mumbled after he pulled away. That words though, made Akashi reached his limit. He clenched on Kouki’s shoulder, spraying his seed all over his face. Kouki gasped in surprised, eyeing his brother dumbstruck.

“Kouki… I’m sorry… let me clean you…” Akashi quickly picked his up in his arms.

Kouki whimpered when Akashi licked his face. “S-Sei _nii_ …” He mumbled, his felt hot crawling up his face. He let Akashi did what he wanted to do, gasping and giggling at the ticklish sensation of being licked all over his face. “ _Nii-chan_ , it’s ticklish…” He chortled when Akashi’s fingers tickled his waist playfully.

Chuckling, Akashi craddled him in his arms, smirking at him. “Once again, congratulation, Kouki. Your lollipop is waiting.”

“Thank you, Sei _nii_.” He kissed his brother on the lips, smiling at him.

It was always their secret anyway, so Kouki’s mouth was sealed.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, I hope you like this ^^


End file.
